A Nightmare is Reborn
by RobinNBobin
Summary: Salem is in need of a champion that had been defeated long ago. Will this huntsman be able to handle its power.


He didn't know where he was. He couldn't even see where he was thanks to whatever was covering his eyes. The low hum of growling animals were all he could hear. He began to struggle against the binds that kept him in place, trying desperately to get out as the sounds of growling animals began to get louder.

"Stop struggling young man, you're only aggravating them," a soft motherly voice said from somewhere in the room.

"Who's there?" he called out fearfully as the growling sounded like it was getting closer.

"Just someone who sees potential in you. Now, let's get a better look at you."

 _Snap_

Suddenly the blindfold and the bindings slipped off, and he was able to see what was causing all of the growling. Beowolves. A whole pack of them, snapping and swiping at him, with them only held back by chains. Even those looked like they were beginning to weaken.

His eyes looked up towards the voice that had called down to him, only to reveal a chalk white women looking down at him.

"Who are you?" He asked with a mixture of fear and awe in his voice.

"My name is Salem, and I'm just someone that sees what you can become," Salem responded with a faint smile. "But to see if you are worthy, you must prove yourself."

"Wh-what?" He said backing up while trying to stay away from the Beowolves swinging claws.

In response, Salem threw down a broken white sword to the scared young man. "Best be prepared," she says as she sat back down.

The man ran over to sword, hoping for any protection from the Grimm. No sooner had he grabbed the weapon, the chains holding the Grimm at bay broke. The Beowolves pounced at the shivering man, who had been gripping the sword hard enough that blood began to drip from his hand. In a desperate frenzy to protect himself, the man swung the blade at the Grimm. Somehow, his amateur swings actually hit the first Beowolf, causing it to crumble to dust before him.

As if the sword itself was compelling him, his swings became more precise and powerful against the Grimm.

 _Swish_

He chopped off two of the Beowolves heads off.

 _Swish_

He cut a fourth in half.

 _Stab_

And the black blade was embedded where the Grimm's heart should be. After the final Beowolf fell to the sound of Salem's applause, he felt something was wrong with the blade. The sword had changed from a bone white to a now pulsing Black. Shocked, the man tried to let go of the sword, except he couldn't. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't let go of the now violently pulsing blade. He cast his gaze away from the sword to quickly look at Salem, only to see a sadistic glee in the womans face as she glided down the stairs towards him.

 _*Snerackk*_

Looking at the source of the noise, to his horror an eye had formed on the blade. It stared at him, slowly blinking at him. The blade began to rumble once again as black tendrils began to wrap around his left arm.

"AAAARRRRGHH," He screamed in pain as his body began to twist and contort from the pressure exerted by the black mass.

As his screams continued, the mass continued to snake it's way through and over his body. His right hand twisted and cracked as it was reshaped to look like a monsters claw. Grimm plates began to sprout over his body. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Shhh, don't worry it'll be all over soon," her motherly smile somehow reassured him, but only for a moment as the pain began to reignite once more.

"No, make it stop, make it stop Salem," He pleaded as the mass finally began to approach up his neck. "Please I beg of you, PLEASE!"

His screams went silent as the mass covered his mouth. His eyes made one last panicked glance down to the sword, now fully formed as some giant pulsing meat cleaver. Putting up one last meaningless struggle, he was consumed by the Grimm ooze.

* * *

Salem gazed down at what remained of the poor huntsman she had taken, a few last spasms marking his body finally giving out as the last of the Grimm's armor emerged over it's head. The former man now resembled how a Grimm knight would look like, even featuring a red plume coming out of the helmet.

Then suddenly, it's eyes opened up and it looked up towards Salem. Realizing who was before it, the knight changed into a kneel. While seeing this drew a chuckle, she reached out a hand toward his shoulder.

"You may rise my knight, I hope that the host is fitting for your tastes." She took a step back as she motioned her knight to rise.

"It is good to see you again my champion, my Nightmare. I have so much for you to take care of."

A devious smile formed on her face as her Nightmare bowed to her. Now things will be so much harder for Ozpin.


End file.
